polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Russian Empireball
Russian Empireball |nativename = Российская империя шар |founded = 1721 |onlypredecessor = Tsardom of Russiaball |predicon = Tsardom of Russia |onlysuccessor = Russian Republicball |nexticon = Russian Republic |successor = Russian Republicball |ended = 1917 |image = Dd1v2ad-79916f2d-f2aa-4ffb-b3d3-489d7f4ac934.png |caption = РОССИЯ IS OF BEST XAXAXAXAXAXAXAXAXA!!! |government = Absolute Monarchy (1721-1906) Constitutional Monarchy (1906-1917) |personality = Patriotic, smart, kind, very brave |language = Russian Regional languages: Turkish Finnish Polish Lithuanian Romanian Georgian Mingrelian Ukrainian Latvian Estonian Persian |type = Empire |capital = Saint Petersburgball (1721-1728) (1730-1917) Moscowball (1728-1730) |affiliation = Entente Powers |religion = Christianity * Eastern Orthodoxy Islam Judaism Buddhism |friends = Orthodox brothers Franceball UKball (sometimes) Austria-Hungaryball (sometimes) USAball Finlandball Union of South Africaball Denmark-Norwayball Austrian Empireball Kingdom of Prussiaball(sometimes) Kingdom of Sardiniaball Portuguese Empireball Brazilball Siamball |enemies = Ottomanball Poland-Lithuaniaball Austria-Hungaryball (sometimes) German Empireball Swedish Empireball Safavid Dynastyball Japanese Empireball HE MADE ME FALL!! HE DESTROYED MOST OF MY LEGACY!! TRAITOR!! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR EVIL MONSTROUS FATHER SOVIETBALL!! Good friend until he took Lenin |likes = Orthodoxy, Autocracy and Nationality, Tessa Violet |hates = Revolutions, Kebabs, Reforms, Little victorious wars, the Poles, jews, Buddhism and that shaman pagan whatevers |predecessor = Tsardom of Russiaball |intospace = No but my my stupid, evil and totalitarian son son did |bork = Romanov, Romanov |food = MY OWN FOOD THATS ALL! |status = Killed in action |notes = God Save the Tsar! |imagewidth = 250px |reality = }} is a historical countryball. His clay once stretched from Europe all the way across Asia into North America. He was killed by his son Russian SFSRball (aka Sovietball) in 1917. In some comics, especially those made in Russia, Russian Empireball is instead a Czarist Russian Empiretangle (or rather Rustangle), similar to Reichtangle in appearance and personality. However, the traditional ball design is accepted everywhere else. History Conquest and Expansion (1721-1801) Russian Empireball was born in 1721 and replaced his father Tsardom of Russiaball that year. He descended from Slavsball and Mongoloid 1 balls, and by 1721, already had a vast domain stretching from the Baltic Sea to Central Siberia. In 1739, Russian Empireball and Austrian Empireball tried to gangbang Ottoman Empireball in the Austro-Russian-Turkish War but he somehow beat them both and the war became inconclusive. In the 1760s, Imperial Russiaball explored and conquered the Siberian and Central Asia plains and steppes with little difficulty or resistance from the local 1ball tribes that lived there. He even went across the Bering Straits into Alaska and North America. In 1774, the Russian Empireball took Crimea. Up until 1792 at the treaty of Jassy, the Russians completely beat up the Ottomans. In 1772, 1790, and 1795 Russiaball participated inPolish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball all three partitions of Polandball and Lithuaniaball's clay with Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austriaball. Polandball's 1791 uprising against him was crushed with ease, and the French Revolution saw Russiaball from the Armed League of Neutrality of the North in 1799, in favour of trade with Franceball rather than UKball. The League was disbanded in 1801. European Affairs (1801-1881) In 1806, Franceball had invaded Polandball's former clay, and after a disagreement with Imperial Russiaball, who had just conquered Finlandball in 1809, he invaded Russiaball's clay in 1812 and reached Moscow, but Russiaball retreated and burned it to the ground, with a scorched earth strategy. Russiaball blocked his route home at Maloyaroslavets and forced him into conflict at Borodino. Franceball retreated safely, but by 1814, Russiaball was in the Coalition that was advancing upon Paris. In 1815, after Franceball's nationalistic fever calmed down, Russiaball was included in the Concert of Europe and became interested in the Balkans. In 1853, after falling out with Ottoman Empireball, Imperial Russiaball threatened an invasion of Constantinople, which alarmed UKball and Franceball, who sent their armies to the Crimea to help Ottoman Empireball. UKball was mortally wounded at Sevastopol, but the fortress fell, and Russiaball agreed to disarm the Black Sea in 1856. Meanwhile, Russiaball sold his son Russian North Americaball to USAball, who renamed him Alaskaball, in 1867, something he would come to regret. But Russiaball had not finished with the Balkans. In 1877 the Russo-Turkish war broke out, and in 1878 UKball and Franceball stepped in again, drawing up new borders for the clay there. Ottoman Empireball was forced to retreat from Eastern Europe, and Romaniaball and Bulgariaball were born. In 1881, Russiaball survived an assassination attempt that would change his life. He also attempted to abolish serfdom at this point. Russia in Revolution and Collapse (1881-1917) In 1883, Russiaball got a new flag and started to expand south-east into Qing Chinaball's clay, taking Manchuriaball and Mongolia in the 1890s. Russiaball started to build the Trans-Siberian Railroad and also attempted to reform himself with the Industrial Revolution. By 1900, Russiaball was still largely agricultural and undeveloped, despite having vast reserves of untapped resources. He was not too successful in imperialism, despite being in the Boxer expeditionary force of 1900, he lost the Russo-Japanese War in 1904-05, after having his fleets sunk at Port Arthur, and Tshuima Straits. His accidental son Sovietball, born in 1903 as Bolshevikball, used these failures as excuses to lampoon his father. In 1905, Russiaball had a partial breakdown, which resulted in him cutting himself, and also forming a new parliament (the Duma) which had little power. In 1907 he joined the Triple Entente with UKball and Franceball, against the expanding Imperial Germanyball, and 1912 saw him attempt to interfere with the Balkan Wars, in favour of his Slavic brothers. However, in 1914 the Great War saw the strong but unprepared Russiaball suffer many wounds at the Masurian Lakes and Tannenburg battles. He had more luck against the incompetent Austria-Hungaryball, invading his Galicia clay, as well as Ottomanball trying to invade him in winter, and held the front at a heavy cost for two years, until something inside him snapped in 1917. In March 1917, he had a personality change, resulting in him becoming a republican ball, but his son Bolshevikball was still fed up and used his father's weak state to murder him and take his place in November 1917. He became R.S.F.S.Rball that year, and later Sovietball in 1922. Relationships Friends * USAball - I sold Alaska to him. We were warm neutral, but still really good friends. Both served in numerous wars together, stopped the Russo-Japanese War, and more. We've had a down in 1903-1905 but even still, we are very good friends. I’m very sorry that my Son and Grandson both hate you so much. Have a happy Memorial Day! ** - Yeah, I do too buddy. Thank you for Alaska. R.I.P to you! * Franceball - Forced me into surrender on occasion. But was defeated by glorious Russia! Then we teamed up against the German Empireball. BUT NEVER FORGET THAT WAR! * UKball - Fought him in the Crimea with Franceball. Then we teamed up against the German Empireball. * Armeniaball - Kept a bit of his clay around as secret weapon against kebab. Presently the only clay Armeniaball has left. * Romaniaball, Bulgariaball and Serbiaball - I freed them from Ottoman Empireball. * Byzantiumball- You are my hero I will keep you alive * German Empireball We almost had an allience in 1905. * Finlandball - My son who likes me for giving independence. Also, both remove tomato communist. * Congress Polandball - My other son who tried to escape home in 1830 and 1863. You helped a bit in 1914. * Alaskaball - Also my son whom I'm sorry about for selling him. Good thing 'Merica protected him from tomato vodka. * Belarusball - She is my cute daughter! After Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball finally died, I adapted her. She cried a lot when I was killed/murdered. I miss you too my sweet daughter!!!!! * Anti-Communismball - I agree with you 100%. Please, don't forget what first happened here in 1917. * White Movementball - Thank you for preserving my legacy and fighting against the Reds. Neutral * Empire of Japanball - Damn you, slit-eyes! 1905! Never Forget! Manchuria and especially Korea were rightfully mine! But we both became allies in WWI and you helped me against that fucking peasant that destroyed my legacy so I can forgive you, I guess? Enemies * Ottoman Empireball - My rival, one which I usually defeated easily. I always wanted to anschluss his capital to restore Byzantineball. * German Empireball - We used to be friends. Our Leaders were cousins! * The Poles - I anschlussed him in 1795 with Austria and Prussia. * Switzerlandball - Stop gibbing Lenin refuge!!! * Communismball - Stop revolution!!!!!!! Stop revolting!!!!!!! Remove Vladimir Lenin!!!!!!! You're hampering our war effort!!!!!!! * Russian SFSRball - Communist son who rebelled against me and later killed me in 1917 because I had starved him. * Soviet Unionball - False communist successor! Remove Lenin!! Remove Stalin!! Remove the Reds! * Russiaball - You Traitor!! You are just like your evil totalitarian Father Sovietball!! You still follow his policies!!!!!!! ** Russiaball - AT LEAST I WASN'T OVERTHROWN DURING ONE OF THE WORST WARS IN HISTORY!!!!!! I’m glad that my good old dad killed you for good motherfucker !!!!!!!!! Lost Children * Congress Polandball My son, why did you side with Germany?! * Armeniaball You left 1917. * Finlandball I am proud of you for fighting My stupid son. * Georgiaball Why did you leave me? * Lithuaniaball You left me 1917 * Ukraineball I am proud that you fought brave against Soviet until he killed you too. * Latviaball You left me too! * Estoniaball WHY Y´ALL LEAVING ME??? Gallery C021480E-4C11-4331-A5E8-37B90C2C0F59.png ZbInKoU.png|credit from NJ Falolofccpc.jpg German_Empire_-_MAP_COMPETITION.jpg What if you had the power to conquer the world.png 1416314623 354611089.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg WW1 July '14.png Qingball divided.png Cake_of_Kings_and..._Emperors Hotje4q.png VPx5bJ8.png Q4D0pUT.png CsEF4uL.png J4lhoYC.png Happy_Liberation_Day,_Bulgaria.png Battle of the Nations.png Russia Still Big.jpg We Are One.png Russian_Empire_RE.png Jdsajdsa.png Russianempireball.png Dd1v2ad-79916f2d-f2aa-4ffb-b3d3-489d7f4ac934.png Wakz9czqpc031.png https://i.imgur.com/hJOoGZz_d.jpg?maxwidth=640&shape=thumb&fidelity=medium 1800s france russia and spain by kaliningradgeneral-dciyzql.jpeg Comicforwiki1.png Russia Still Big.jpg My History.png Too Stronk.png Links *Facebook page }} zh:俄罗斯帝国球 Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:Europe Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Russiaball Category:Empire Category:Monarchy Category:Russian Empireball Category:Central Asia Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Ukrainian Speaking Countryball Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Lithuanian Speaking Countryball Category:Latvian Speaking Countryball Category:Estonian Speaking Countryball Category:Georgian Speaking Countryball Category:Armenian Speaking Countryball Category:Azerbaijani Speaking Countryball Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Kyrgyz Speaking Countryball Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Tajik Speaking Countryball Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Karelian Speaking Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Polish Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusball Category:Ukraineball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Lithuaniaball Category:Latviaball Category:Estoniaball Category:Georgiaball Category:Armeniaball Category:Azerbaijanball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Kyrgyzstanball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Finlandball Category:Polandball Category:Islam Category:Alaskaball Category:North America Category:America Category:Baltic Category:Moldovaball Category:Chechen Speaking Countryball Category:Jewish Category:Buddhist Category:Sakha Speaking Countryball Category:Komi Speaking Countryball Category:Bashkir Speaking Countryball Category:Ossetian Speaking Countryball Category:Tatar Speaking Countryball Category:Chuvash Speaking Countryball Category:Communist Removers Category:Buryat Speaking Countryball Category:Burger Lovers